


Whispers In The Dark

by DD4L2002



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Adorable Steve Rogers, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Beta Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Borderline Personality Disorder, Brainwashing, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Turned Into Vampire, Child Abuse, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Confused Bucky Barnes, Dark Past, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Steve Rogers, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mind Manipulation, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Past Abuse, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Shapeshifting, Shy Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve rogers was not human, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Feels, Vampire Pietro Maximoff, Vampires, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Natasha Romanov, Werewolf Sam Wilson, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Witch Darcy Lewis, Witches, alternate universe - supernatural life, like really, toture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD4L2002/pseuds/DD4L2002
Summary: This is about a story about two lovers. Now these lovers are speacial one, is a super super solider who had been through war, pain, touter, brainwash and force into a killing maichine for in the hands of an evil organization called H.Y.D.R.A for 7o years. They name him The Winter Solider, he was the best super-soldier assassin in the whole world.Now two, this person is Werewolf not just any werewolf he's speacial. This werewolf has been in pain, manipulated, abuse, used, hurt. He's the sweetest omega you ever meet but he's running away from someone or something.50 years on the run hoping starting a new life but, fate has it ways until he a man with a silver arm ……





	Whispers In The Dark

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_**Hello everybody if you have not know me my name is DD4L2002. I'm glad you guys come read my story ad hope you guys bear with me because this is my first time doing this :) If I do any grammar or mishaps please please tell me, it would be really helpful if you could. thanx xoxoxo** _


End file.
